


A Man Worth Staying Alive For

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, also a bit of comfort, nice, you finally visit overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Life was steadily getting more dangerous, Talon growing bolder as time goes by. You finally realising what this meant for you.





	A Man Worth Staying Alive For

You wandered through the streets, holding the paper bag close to your chest. It shuffled against the fabric of your shirt and you smiled, every day had the potential that you would see your husband again. You twirled the ring around your finger and looked upwards, wondering what Hanzo was doing right now.

An explosion shuddered through the square, you flinching and immediately dropped the bag. Eyes wide as you looked around, people already screaming and panicking. You dropped to your knees, looking around as you gently eased forward.

You had almost made it out of you when the shadow came to life, his white mask glinting in the sunlight. He raised his shotgun and shot and the spray lodged itself into your chest and shoulder, blood flowing freely from the wounds.

You grasped your chest in pain, tears streaming down your face as your body throbbed with pain. He raised his shotgun again but a shuriken lodged itself into his hand making him hiss and drift away, the shrunken clattering to the ground as his body became smoke. Your shoulder drooped against the ground as Genji came into view, you rasping out his name.

His body froze as he saw you, quickly picking you up and opening the radio to call his brother. Hanzo stood on the roof of a nearby building, picking off Talon agents with each strike of his arrows. His brother's frantic voice came to ear and he quickly asked for clarification.

His heart in his throat as he tells him what happened, your rasping breaths in the background. He quickly crawled down the building, heading towards the flash of green. You weakly looked at him, your hands clenching on his chest as you shuffled to your husband’s arms.

Hanzo ignored McCree’s confused question and rushed past the cowboy, heading towards where he last saw Angela patching up some civilians caught in the explosion. Her face was taunt when she saw you, doing the best she could while Hanzo watched over you and held your hand.

“I need to do an operation,” Mercy said, “I don’t have the tools here to help; I’m just trying to keep them stable.”

“Very well,” he said, “What can I do to help?”

“Get them on the dropship,” she said as Hanzo pulled you into his chest again, “There’s a medical bag on the wall, keep pressure on the wound.”

He stood up, quickly going and following her instructions. You drifting in and out of consciousness throughout the whole thing, just hearing the rustle of the ship taking off. You woke up in a hospital bed, your hand held in a tight grip and your chest swaddled with bandages. Your hand reached up to rub the bandage, eyes flickering over to see Hanzo sleeping in a chair by the bed with your hand pressed against his sleeping face.

You gently stroked his face, wanting to rub away the stress that had left wrinkles, and he woke. His eyes flickering as he sat up, hand squeezing yours as if he was reassuring himself that you were still alive. His hand reached up to stroke your cheek, his touch reverent and you leant into it.

“I was scared,” he confessed and you pressed a kiss against his palm.

“I was as well,” you said, “but I’m still here.”

His thumb stroked your cheek, a faint smile on his face.

“You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a direct sequel planned, I just gotta do a few things in life before writing.


End file.
